Time Switch No Jutsu?
by operadeglace
Summary: "Since you've SCREWED EVERYTHING UP…I'm gonna fix it for you!" Young Naruto finds a time travel jutsu that allows him to see his glorious future... and finds it an absolute let down. He decides to take matters into his own hands and switches places with the older Naruto who had forgotten who he truly was... (NaruSaku. If you don't like the pairing, please don't read this.)


Time Switch no Jutsu

Chapter One

by operadeglace

 _"Maybe… maybe we could go and get some ramen?"_

Naruto was happy that he finally had a girlfriend, but it didn't turn out at all how he imagined.

He _liked_ Hinata.

She was beautiful, kind, talented, and yet, he couldn't help but feel something amiss in their relationship. Something was… _missing…_

Inwardly, Naruto shrugged. Maybe it was the fact that before his last mission, he knew absolutely nothing about the Hyuuga.

How well you know a person doesn't matter when it comes to love, or so people say.

 _'I literally can't do any better than Hinata, though…' The blonde concluded, scratching his whiskered cheek as he thought.'She might be the sweetest, hottest girl in the village.'_

"Uhm… would you like ramen, Naruto-kun?"

 _'She's a ninja. She's… awesome.'_

"Naruto-kun?"

 _'She is… she's… '_

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by a hand tugging gently at his turned to see a blushing Hinata, her clear eyes downcast, seemingly looking at something at his feet.

"Uh, oh… uhm… y-yeah, Hinata. Sure." He says quickly, unsure of what she asked him previously. The former kyuubi vessel made a mental note to not zone out while his new girlfriend was talking.

Hinata smiles and looks away shyly as she holds herself closely to his arm.

 _"THERE YOU ARE!"_

A loud voice booms in the street on which Naruto and Hinata were walking. Naruto turns his head to locate the source of the extremely annoying noise. His eyes shoot wide open as he sees from whom the racket is coming from.

A smaller, younger version of himself was sprinting towards him, angrily.

"Wha? I didn't make any clones of myse-"

A fist smashed its way into his nose as the his shorter doppelganger lands a bone-splintering blow to his face.

"I'VE BEEN TO THE FUTURE, AND I HATE IT!" Young Naruto spits on the ground, cracking his bloody knuckles as the older Naruto lies comically on the pavement, confused and bewildered.

"Since you've _SCREWED EVERYTHING UP_ …I'm gonna fix it for you!"

Suddenly, kid Naruto makes several hand signals that the elder one cannot see due to the blinding pain emanating from his broken nose. In a flash of light, Naruto was gone.

"Wh-where is Naruto-kun!?" Hinata clenches her fists, anger bubbling within her as her protective nature started to surface.

" _I'm_ Uzumaki Naruto!" The young Naruto grins confidently. "Now, where's Sakura-chan?"

–

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness. When had he become such a lightweight? It felt as if he had traveled to the land of the dead and back.

 _"Excuse me… you look like you need some medical attention."_

His vision was red and blurred as the blood from his nose had seeped all over his face, but he didn't have to see who was speaking to him to know who it was. He turned his head slightly towards the familiar voice… which was slightly higher in pitch than he remembered…

"I'm not that good yet, but I can help you with that broken nose, sir."

He felt a small, warm hand on his chin, and his eyes shut in an odd sort of relief. The warm feeling pooled around his nose, and after a painful *crack* of the bone being re positioned, he felt instantly relieved.

"Wow… thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed calmly, opening his eyes. To his amazement, the pink haired woman he expected to be standing in front of him was replaced by her younger self, who screeched loudly and jumped a few feet away from him with her fists up in a defensive pose.

"H-how… did you know my name!? A-are you some kind of _pervert!?_ " She looks around frantically, her hands covering her non-existent chest modestly as Naruto puts his hands up in the air.

"No! No! I'm uh… this is hard to explain…" He scratches his head nervously, not wanting her to raise her voice to alert everyone in the vicinity.

" _I'm_ Uzumaki Naruto."

End of Part 1.

-Story by ODG


End file.
